


Getting to the Bottom

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom Phil, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phanfiction, Sub Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is miffed at why so many people assume he is a bottom (even if they are right). Phil is just highly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to the Bottom

It was late afternoon, but that didn’t stop Phil from making his third cup of coffee that day. He had woken up at ten, which was pretty early for him. Dan had only woken up an hour ago. Speaking of which, Phil wondered what his boyfriend was up to. He was probably scrolling through tumblr and reading youtube comments from his latest video.

Phil decided to make an extra cup of coffee for Dan, mostly as an excuse to go see what he was up to. Sure enough, when he entered Dan’s room the younger boy was on the bed in his browsing position, laptop on his chest.

“Hey,” Phil greeted when he entered. “I brought you some coffee.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Phil couldn’t help but think that Dan looked a bit troubled about something. He hoped that there weren’t any hate comments or something, but those usually never affected Dan at all. He made himself comfortable on the bed next to Dan. The other boy closed his laptop and leaned against Phil, who wrapped an arm around him while drinking his coffee.

“Are you feeling okay Dan? You seem a little…” Phil trailed off, looking at Dan for any sign of illness.

Dan stared back at him before finally speaking. “Phil, why do so many of the fans think I’m a bottom?”

Phil blinked. “What?”

Okay, that was the last thing he had expected to come out of Dan’s mouth.

“The Phandom,” Dan continues. “I see it everywhere. In the phanfiction, phanart, hell even the comments. They all talk about me as the bottom.”

Phil was confused, pointing out, “But baby, you are the bottom.”

“Yes, but how do they know that? They don’t even know we’re together!”

“Um, well…” Phil debates this. “They just assume. I mean, you have to admit that there’s enough evidence out there.”

“But not of our sex life!” Dan says. “Why the hell would they even debate it? And even so, wouldn’t most signs point to you? I mean you’re the innocent cheerful animal lover who has strange encounters with people. I’m the sarcastic socially inept internet cult leader with a tendency to accidentally sass people.”

“Do personalities really have anything to do with who tops or bottoms?” Phil asks, a little amused that this has Dan so worked up. “Besides, why does it bother you so much? You like being a bottom, don’t you?”

“No shit,” Dan grumbles. “But I mean…does that mean people think I’m weaker than you? Or more girly? I just don’t understand how people seem to assume these things…and end up being right.”

“Well, you have topped a few times,” Phil reminds him with a chuckle.

“Yeah, three times out of the hundreds of times we’ve fucked,” Dan states plainly, and Phil cringes at his crude use of language while talking about something so intimate.

“It doesn’t matter anyways,” Phil reassures him. “So what if I take control in the bedroom? It makes up for you bossing me around all day.”

“I don’t boss you around!” Dan defends himself.

“You made me come out of my room during your liveshow to shut the shades yesterday….just because you didn’t want to get up.”

“That’s not called being bossy Phil, it’s called being lazy.”

Before it can turn into an argument, Phil shuts Dan up with a kiss.

“Well, I have read some good phanfiction with you as the bottom,” Dan tells him with a chuckle when they’re done kissing.

“Oh?” Phil asks, blushing slightly at the thought of Dan reading dirty stories about them, although he is just as guilty of doing such a thing.

“Yeah. Maybe I can try being the top tonight?”

“If you want to,” Phil says. “But I think we both know who’s the better one to top.”

“Alright,” Dan relents. “I guess I do prefer being the one who gets fucked. Less work for me anyway.”

“Lazy boy,” Phil says with a chuckle, setting his finished coffee aside so he can use both arms to squeeze the browned eyed youtuber to his chest.

“….But seriously Phil, how are they able to tell?”


End file.
